Yusuke and Keiko
by Orange Headphones
Summary: When Keiko tries to lecture Yusuke, a few unexpected words from him change the mood of their conversation.  Could Yusuke and Keiko actually get married?  My first attempt at YusukexKeiko.  What do you think?
1. A Night Alone

A loud voice could be heard saying, "I can see the ghosts, so I am the only hope for humanity to vanquish them and save the world."

Admiring the hero on the big screen, Kuwabara, "That's me."

Elsewhere in the theater, Urameshi Yusuke loudly complained, "This is the worst movie idea I have ever seen."

Kuwabara glared and muttered under his breath, "Urameshi."

To reprimand the situation, Yukimura Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, grabbed him by the ear and told him, "You're coming with me," as she dragged him out from the showing of the poorly reviewed Gore Monster from Hell.

Once back in the lobby, she continued to reprimand Yusuke for the vast majority of his vices: drinking, smoking, gambling, and his perverted nature especially.

He, almost begging, said, "Keiko?"

Obviously still mad at him, she said, "Yusuke, don't beg me for money so you can go on a pachinko spree, _again_."

In a bit of resignation, he said, "Fine, fine. I won't ask you for money. However, I promise I won't play pachinko for another year if you let me look up your skirt."

With a statement like this, Keiko's face turned red and she yelled at him, "HELL NO, YOU PERVERT!" Then she slapped him, making sure that he wouldn't initiate his plan anyways.

Under his breath, he muttered, "It was worth a try."

Resigned to Yusuke's behavior, Keiko disappointedly told him, "You're never going to go anywhere with your life if all you think about are girls, money, and busting up demons." Then, giving him a nasty glare, she asked him, "And when are you planning on quitting smoking?"

Yusuke simply responded, "When you and I get married. That's when I'll quit."

As a challenge to his question, she asked him, "Well, what if I won't marry you until you quit?"

As if that didn't faze him, Yusuke told her, "Well then, it's going to be a long engagement."

Having had her fill of his attitude, Keiko told him, "I don't know how they treat you as a spirit detective. But here in real life you don't get everything you want. It's not that easy."

Retorting in a pissed-off attitude, he said, "Oh trust me, I don't get everything I want. I hate it there." Under his breath, he muttered, "Mental note: kill Koenma."

Hearing his muttering, she concernedly asked, "Why? What's the matter this time?"

In typical Yusuke fashion, he told her, "He's just annoying. Not to mention, he's constantly putting my life in danger."

"Well then," she started, "then can you tell me about your latest mission?"

Thankfully, he responded, "Um, I don't know about it yet. Botan hasn't informed me about it yet."

Before Keiko could respond to Yusuke's comment, Kuwabara entered the lobby and said, "Urameshi, I knew you were out here."

Calmly yet furiously, Yusuke told him, "Kuwabara, get out of here or I swear I'll kick your ass so badly that your own family won't recognize you."

Ever-stupid Kuwabara decided to stay near Yusuke, subsequently getting his rear end handed to him. In his defeat he muttered, "Damn you, Urameshi."

Leaving the lobby, Yusuke started on his way home. Keiko decided to follow him, not quite done talking to him about how he was acting that day.

Once she caught up to Yusuke, Keiko asked him, "Yusuke, tell me why you do stuff like that."

He responded, "I don't know; that's just how I am."

Furiously, she responded, "You know what? I think you take _everything_ for granted. Maybe that's why you're the way you are: so intolerant."

In his own defense, Yusuke said, "I don't take everything for granted."

Doubtful, she inquired of him, "Name one."

Yusuke's simple response was simply, "You."

Completely surprised, Keiko asked, "What?!?"

After a few moments of silence, Yusuke said, "You heard me."

Having had enough of his attitude, Keiko asked him, "Then why do I not hear from you for weeks, and then when you come back you just talk about how annoying Koenma is and how you're going to kick Kuwabara's butt?"

Randomly, Kuwabara appeared again and asked, "Yeah, Urameshi, why do you always threaten to kick my ass?" After asking that stupid question, Kuwabara, yet again, received a beating from Yusuke. Keiko and Yusuke continued to move on.

Yusuke was stunned by the truth he heard in Keiko's reaction. After a little silence, he defended himself with, "Um, I'm always thinking of you."

Keiko was taken aback by Yusuke's response again, saying, "I…I find it hard to believe that you think of me half as much as I think of you." She added, "There is a difference between me and my ass."

Sweet as he could, Yusuke told her, "I don't know, Keiko, I think of you quite a bit. You keep my going in most of my fights. And while your ass is nice to think about, it's not always what I think about."

Yusuke's actions had caused Keiko to blush a shade of red. She then asked her, "Then what _do _you think about."

"I already told you, I think about you."

"Well, Yusuke, as far as we are concerned, what do you think about? Do you think about the past? Do you think of the past?"

"Keiko," he started, "I think about you the way you so often appear to me."

"How do I appear to you?"

"You appear to me as an angel, looking out for me."

After a moment of silence, Keiko asked, "Yusuke, why are you being so nice to me? It's so weird." Soon after saying that, her cheeks again developed a noticeable red tinge.

"Keiko," Yusuke started, "I love you."

Amazed, she said, "Yes? You do?" However, to make sure, she added, "You do realize…how serious that is to say, don't you? Don't play around with me."

Confidently, Yusuke added, "I _am_ serious here, Keiko. I'm not playing around with you."

"Yusuke…" she timidly asked, "do you really want to marry me?"

In his typical fashion, Yusuke responded, "Didn't I propose to you?"

She quietly continued, "Well, yeah. But how would things change us if we get married? Wouldn't we be the same? What would you want to have happen, Yusuke?"

"Um, I just want to be with you always." Under his breath he added, "Besides, seeing…………………………is a wonderful thing."

Appalled, she asked, "How could you say such a thing."

In a cocky manner, he said, "I didn't say what I was thinking. I let you figure that out for yourself."

She glared at him, saying, "You know, that's not always a good thing to do."

"So?"

She sighed, telling him, "So, you're incredibly immature, especially for your age."

Again, Yusuke responded, "So?"

Musing, she told him, "That's what makes me wonder what it would be like having one kid to deal with right off the bat."

Yusuke abruptly changed his attitude and asked her, quite surprised, "Hold on a second. Why are you thinking about kids? I haven't done anything like that to you."

Again, Yusuke received a slap, "You're damn right you haven't done anything like that to me. If you even tried to do that, I'd make sure you were dead. But the reason I mentioned kids is because YOU are such a GREAT BIG CHILDISH MESS sometimes!"

Trying to defend himself, Yusuke said, "Contrary to popular belief, I pull my own weight, Keiko. Who do you think did most of the cleaning around my house?"

Almost cynically, she told him, "Oh you, no doubt. That's why the place is always such a pigsty."

Still trying to defend himself, Yusuke reminded her, "I was dead when the place became so messy."

She reminded him, "The key word is 'was' in this conversation."

"I haven't really been home much since that time."

"While that is granted, I think you should go and see your mother soon. I'm sure Atsuko misses you terribly."

"Then you know what, Keiko? I'll go and see her tomorrow, I promise I will."

"Aw, you know what, Yusuke?"

"No. What?"

"That's really nice. I think that it's really sweet that you're going to go see your mother."

He thought, 'And to think I was just following her orders.' In an attempt to pump up his ego, he said, "Well, you know me by now."

As if she had read his thoughts, she told him, "Following orders can do great wonders some times. Don't forget that."

Surprised, Yusuke asked her, "Can you read my thoughts?"

Almost glaring at him, she said, "You're transparent sometimes."

Taking that as an insult to his manhood, Yusuke reminded her, "I'm alive now. I have been alive for a little while actually."

Sarcastically, she laughed, somewhat at Yusuke, somewhat to herself. She reminded him, "You are only alive… because of me…"

To affirm his gratitude, he told her, "And don't think that I don't remember it every day."

Knowing what common knowledge a statement like that held, she said, "Well, I know that. Still, no matter how much trouble you end up getting into, I never regret that decision. I think… I'll never be able to do something like that."

Somewhat quietly, Yusuke asked, "Can I have another one?"

After a small silence and an obvious blush appeared on her face, Keiko told him, "I'll think about it. But only if you behave yourself."

"I'm so glad. Thank you, Keiko." After a short pause, he softly asked her, "Hey Keiko, can we set a date soon?"

"Yusuke?" she asked, intrigued and joyous.

"Yes?" he asked, completely clueless.

"I would love that."

Yusuke smiled, while thinking, 'Man, I'm starting to sound too much like Kurama.'

Keiko continued, "But then what would we do? Where would we go? What do you want to do?"

Frankly, Yusuke responded, "I don't know. But I do know that things will find a way to work themselves out."

She reminded him, "You know that it might go a little more smoothly if we planned these kinds of things out ahead of time."

He nodded in agreement, but eschewed any responsibility by saying, "You're the one with the plans."

Surprised, she asked, "You mean that you're leaving all of the plans up to me?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Well," she said, "I'll do it. I hope you don't have any objections to my ideas."

All he said in response to that was, "Just don't make it too girly."

Insulted, she said, "HEY! Do you think I'd do something like that? Do you?"

As an attempt to defend himself, Yusuke said to her, "I'd just like some dignity. That's all." In an attempt to keep these arrangements somewhat secretive, he said, "Don't tell Botan about this, she's got too big of a mouth."

Suddenly, Botan appeared on her trademark oar, as if from nowhere, asking him, "Don't tell me what?"

Keiko decided to help Yusuke out by saying, "Oh, don't worry about it. Yusuke said not to tell you about how Kuwabara has been laying unconscious about two or three blocks back for a good twenty minutes."

A somewhat shocked, somewhat expectant expression had appeared on Botan's face. "Well, I'd better make sure that he's not hurt too badly. I'll see you two later."

With his eyes opened wide, Yusuke watched as Botan flew away on her oar, making sure that Kuwabara wasn't dead at the hands of Yusuke. He was barely able to utter, "…Keiko…I'm touched."

Surprised, she asked, "You? Touched? Are you really Yusuke?"

"I thought that it would flatter you, not lead into some discussion about whether or not this is really me."

"Don't get me wrong, Yusuke. I am flattered by this, very flattered indeed."

Before Yusuke knew what hit him, Keiko grabbed him by placing her arms behind his neck, drew him close to her, and kissed him softly. Yusuke's eyes opened wide in surprise, but soon after, he closed them and joined in that kiss.

Afterwards, he said, "Damn. I forgot how good your kisses really are. Would you do me a favor, Keiko, and make that date sometime pretty soon."

Keiko was again flattered. Yet again, she softly kissed him as he joined back.

However, by that time, they had reached Yusuke's home and it was time for the two of them to part ways.

"Well," Keiko began, "Oyasumi (Goodnight), Yusuke"

Yusuke gave her a goodnight kiss and told her, "Oyasumi, Keiko." After a long pause, Yusuke said something for the first time in his life, "Aishiteru."

Quickly, Keiko blushed and told him, "Aishiteru yo. Wasurenaide (Don't forget that)."

"Don't worry Keiko, I won't. You won't let me."

Once again, the two youths softly kissed in the moonlight.

She told him, "You bet I won't let you forget."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed at the situation. He simply told her, "Thank you. Thank you, Keiko, for everything."


	2. The Wedding Day

A little time had passed, leading to that date: the wedding. Albeit it was bad luck to try and see the bride before the ceremony, Yusuke was up to just that, sneaking near Keiko's room.

That day, Yusuke wasn't quite as he usually was. Instead of his usual garb, the youth had donned a tuxedo, considering it was his wedding day and not the average day. Despite that, Yusuke still acted as he always did, trying to sneak in and see Keiko before he should, knowing fully well that she was getting ready.

As he tried to open the door, he met with no success but the door making a few rattling noises. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Damn. Well, the window might end up working."

From the other side of the door, Keiko suspiciously asked, "Who is it?"

Not wanting to disclose his identity, Yusuke decided to remain silent and hope that Keiko didn't realize that it was him hiding behind the door.

When she decided to peep through the keyhole, Yusuke hid himself towards the wall, as far away as he could from the keyhole. Luckily, Yusuke managed to avoid Keiko's glance, at least for the moment, not wishing to divulge his cover. Seeing no one at the door, Keiko decided to go back to her preparations for the ceremony.

Realizing that she had returned to her place in the room, Yusuke gently sighed, glad that his cover had indeed not been blown. Nearly silently, he muttered, "Thank Goodness."

Keiko, mistaking who was there, said, "Botan, I thought I told you that I didn't need any more help."

Yusuke, always being one to try and seize the moment of opportunity, poorly attempted a Botan imitation, saying, "I don't think so, you should let me help you out."

Actually buying the poor impression for a moment, Keiko shuffled around in her room and said, "I'm sorry Botan. I'm coming."

Believing that this plan would work, Yusuke enthusiastically thought, "Yes!"

However, Yusuke's plans would have to wait for a moment, while a muffled thud could be heard in the other room. After brushing herself off, Keiko thought, 'I should probably clear this path.' Then she said, "I'm sorry Botan, but you'll have to use one of your hairpins to pick the lock because I can't get there right now. Can you do that?"

With a lack of a hairpin, Yusuke said to Keiko on the other side of the door. "No, Keiko, I can't use one of my hairpins to open the door; I left them at home today."

From the other side of the door, Keiko, disbelievingly said, "What do you mean? I saw you earlier today and you had millions in your hair."

Trying to improvise, Yusuke told Keiko, "Umm…I lost them?"

From the other side of the door, Keiko blinked a few times in complete shock. "Well, I'm fine anyway. This is ridiculous. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But do me a favor and get yourself a cough drop; you sound horrible."

As if to foil Yusuke's every scheme, the real Botan came by and in a confused shock, asked, "Yusuke, what are you doing here?" However, before Botan could say any more, Yusuke covered her mouth and made sure she didn't bother him this time, conveniently knocking her out for a moment and standing her up against the wall.

Keiko, very confused, exclaimed, "Yusuke!?! What's going on here?"

Returning to his bad impression, Yusuke told Keiko, "Oh, silly me. That wasn't Yusuke after all."

Suspicious as ever, Keiko asked, "Then who was it, Botan?"

"Well, it was someone looking for Yusuke."

After pausing, Keiko said, "I see…I guess."

Ever one to push things to the limit, Yusuke asked Keiko, "So then, will you let me in?"

"No."

"But why won't you let me in?"

Continuing to play her cards without wanting to embarrass Yusuke, she said, "Simply put, you're worrying me with that hoarse voice of yours."

Trying to find some excuse for the condition, Yusuke told her, "Oh, don't you worry about that. I'm sure I'll be just fine soon."

Realizing that she had nowhere else to go, Keiko said, "Well, you know what? I'm tired of this game, Yusuke."

Amazed, and dropping his bad impression, Yusuke asked, "How did you know it was me?"

Keiko sighed, "Yusuke, I had a feeling that something wasn't right when 'Botan' started to sound different than she ever had. Then when you refused my pleas that I was fine and continued to persist, I knew it was you."

"Damn," Yusuke muttered under his breath, while knowing that he couldn't have put on that act as Botan for much longer, let alone use his 'good impression' to try and fool Keiko.

"You know what, Yusuke?" Keiko asked, somewhat angrily, "This is one of the reasons I wasn't sure if I wanted to marry you in the first place. Sometimes you are so impossible. Do me a favor and just get out of here. I need some time to myself."

Resorting to anger, Yusuke told her, "Maybe I will. I'm going outside to have a smoke; don't stop me."

"Fine," she retorted just as angrily.

While Yusuke angrily left the room, Keiko softly cried behind her door. She didn't quite know why she had vented on Yusuke so much. He knew that he acted like that, but she knew everything about him. She knew he loved her and would hold on to her dearly.

Coming to her senses and noticing that something was amiss, Botan wandered into Keiko's room by picking the lock with one of her hairpins. Seeing Keiko crying in the corner, she came close to the young girl who was ready to be wed. Trying to console her, Botan asked Keiko, "Keiko, what's wrong?"

Through her tears and anger, all Keiko could only manage to say, "Stupid Yusuke."

Knowing Yusuke almost too well, Botan asked concernedly, "What has he done this time?"

Keiko simply shook her head, saying, "He never seems to change. All he does is think about what he can get out of each situation with the least effort possible. He's impossible."

Placing a hand on Keiko's shoulder, Botan told her, "I know."

"Botan," Keiko asked, "what should I do?"

"Well," she began, "You've got to do what you think is right. You love him, don't you?"

Keiko nodded quickly, showing no doubt about what her feelings towards the ill-mannered youth were.

"Then, I think that the best thing for you to do is to follow your heart. Besides, it is your wedding day; I'm sure you've got plenty of people out there so happy for you and Yusuke."

Keiko nodded, saying to Botan, "You're right. I know what my heart says. Even though I don't understand it sometimes, it tells me to follow after Yusuke. I can't explain why, but I do love him; frankly, I don't know how I'd live my life without him. Thanks, Botan."

Botan just smiled, saying, "No problem, Keiko. I was just glad that I could help you out."

Outside, Yusuke was fuming (both literally and figuratively). Muttering something indiscernible, it was certain that Yusuke was in a world of his own, trying to make sense of the events that had just taken place. He figured he had done nothing wrong, but whenever Keiko says he's done something wrong, he must have.

While he was muttering such inaudible phrases, Kurama and Hiei walked up to the building. Seeing Yusuke lost in furious self-conversation, they decided to go over to see what exactly was going on with him.

The shorter and cruder of the two demons asked Yusuke, "So what the hell are you doing out here?"

Realizing that someone had come up to him, Yusuke jerked his head back in initial surprise. Seeing who was there, he became slightly more relaxed, muttering a calm and causal, "Hey."

"So," the ever-impatient Hiei asked again, "what the hell are you doing out here?"

Not caring to answer, Yusuke responded, "I've got my own reasons."

Starting to get annoyed, Hiei asked, "Care to share them?"

"Why should I?"

Pausing for dramatic effect, Hiei asked Yusuke, "Do you want me to make you regret the day you were born?"

Realizing the stupidity of the situation he was in, Yusuke told Hiei, "Fine, I'll answer your stupid question. Keiko's got me out here."

Simply satisfied that he received his response, Hiei mocked Yusuke, telling him, "It figures that you let that woman dominate your life."

Ready to engage Hiei in a fight arguably more intense than the fight he had with Toguro, Yusuke clenched his fists and yelled, "I'll kill you, you bastard." If Kurama hadn't held Yusuke back, a great fight would have ensued.

Trying to calm the situation, Kurama told Yusuke, "Calm down now. Think of what would happen if Keiko found you fighting him."

Catching his breath, somewhat irritably, Yusuke agreed to not fight with Hiei, barring some unforeseen twist before the ceremony.

Actually feeling able to show an emotion besides anger, Kurama asked Yusuke, "Yusuke, what happened between you and Keiko?"

Yusuke sighed and said, "I tried to get into her room while she was getting ready. When the door wouldn't work, I thought I'd try the window, but she caught me."

Kurama slightly shook his head, a bit disappointed with Yusuke's behavior, and then asked, "So what happened after she caught you?"

"Well," he started, "she told me that she thought I was impossible. So then I left, figuring that I could blow off some steam out here with a few cigarettes."

Before Kurama could attempt to answer Yusuke, Hiei retorted with, "You're really an idiot, you bastard."

Again, Kurama had to restrain Yusuke from attempting to murder Hiei, telling him, "You know he's right."

Eventually realizing the facts, Yusuke resignedly nodded in agreement.

"You know what you have to do, don't you?" Kurama asked him, hoping Yusuke would make the proper decision.

Yusuke simply nodded, ready to take whatever actions he thought would be appropriate.

As Yusuke walked back inside, Hiei said, "For an idiot, he seems to know what the hell he's doing sometimes."

Kurama, watching the same scene, could only nod in agreement with Hiei.

Like before, Yusuke approached Keiko's door. He called out to her, "Keiko. Are you there?"

Keiko, just sitting on the other side of the door, said, "Yes, I'm here, Yusuke. Why do you ask?"

"Keiko," he started to say, "I don't quite know how to say this, but I'm sorry for what I did."

Keiko told him, "Don't worry about it, Yusuke. You're forgiven."

Not wishing to lose his tough reputation, Yusuke also added, "Also, the ceremony starts in a few minutes, so be ready."

"Don't worry about me, Yusuke. I'm ready."

The ceremony went just as well as anybody had planned. Keiko was simply stunning in her wedding dress. Yusuke did everything just the way he should have, actually being serious outside the realm of combat. At the end, Yusuke and Keiko slowly and tenderly locked lips, while Hiei asked himself why he had decided to come.

After the ceremony, Yusuke and Keiko entertained their guests for a few hours, before retiring to their first night together. All was well for the two of them.

Many years later, Yusuke and Keiko were still happily married. It only seemed as if their relationship had continued to grow stronger and stronger as time continued to pass.


End file.
